True Love
by Dreigo
Summary: Ichigo jest prawie normalnym nastolatkiem z prawie normalnymi znajomymi. Ale pierwszy dzień liceum przynosi coś więcej niż standardowy plan zajęć. 15 lat po minionych zdarzeniach Ichigo nadal poszukuje jej w kobietach, które spotyka. Do czasu gdy do jego kliniki zjawia się ona...Tylko, czy Ichigo będzie wstanie zaryzykować wszystko dla tego uczucia?
1. I feel like we could be really awesome

Nowy fik. A bo mnie jakoś wzięło ponownie na IH, mam nadzieję że się spodoba tak samo jak Alfabet Miłości.

/

/

Każdy w takiej sytuacji czułby się podekscytowany. To wreszcie pierwszy dzień w nowej szkole. Nowy etap w życiu. Jednak on, co najwyżej, czuł się znudzony. Znowu ludzie będą go unikać, a nauczyciele oceniać go tylko po wyglądzie, a nie tym kim jest. Gdyby tylko mógł, wcale by nie wychodził ze swojego domu. Jednak wiedział, że jego rodzice mają w tym temacie inne zdanie.

Znużony szedł chodnikiem zmierzając w kierunku nowej placówki, zastanawiając się jak przetrwać te kilka godzin. Gdyby był hipsterem pewnie spędziłby je na przeglądaniu portali w telefonie. Pewnie było to dużo ciekawsze zajęcie, niż słuchanie głupot ludzi w klasie.

-Ichigo! – Kobiecy głos odezwał się przy nim razem z bolesnym uderzeniem w żebra.

Stęknął wypuszczając powietrze z sykiem. Spojrzał się na brunetkę z mordem w oczach, słysząc przy okazji śmiech kilku osób.

-Rukia…- Wymamrotał przez zaciśnięte zęby próbując doprowadzić się do porządku.

-Och, Ichigo, nie uwierzysz! Przeznaczenie postanowiło złączyć nas ponownie! Nasza miłość jest wieczna!- Rukia mówiła z dramatycznym akcentem, dobrze się przy tym bawiąc.

-Znowu jesteśmy w jednej klasie? – Odparł załamany ruszając ponownie do szkoły.

-I nie tylko. Zapisałam nas już do klubu spraw paranienormalnych.

-Słucham?! – Spojrzał się na nią zaskoczony zatrzymując się w pół kroku.- Mowy nie ma!

-Ależ nie masz wyboru.

-Ty wredna, mała…

Pokazała mu język i pognała przodem machając do kilku swoich koleżanek. Czasami naprawdę zastanawiał się jakim cudem doszło do tego, że są przyjaciółmi. Rukia była… zupełnie inna od reszty kobiet. Niby pochodziła z dobrego domu, ale było w niej coś…swojskiego.

 _Fajna laska._

Potrząsnął głową próbując wymazać to stwierdzenie z głowy. Rukia była w porządku, ale nie łączyło ich nic więcej niż przyjaźń. Nawet trudno mu było wyobrazić sobie ich w jakiejkolwiek innej relacji. Była wreszcie wulkanem… Gdy wybuchnie nikt się nie uratuje, a jedyną osobą, którą potrafiła poskromić jej gniew był jej brat Renji.

-Nie powinieneś za nią pobiec?

-Hm? Nie. Ona potrzebuje swobody.- Chłopak odparł rozbawiony pomiędzy kolejnymi gryzami kanapki.

-No… Ujarzmić takiego kota to wyzwanie.

-Kota? Prędzej królika.

Parsknęli śmiechem kontynuując drogę i rozmawiając o planach na najbliższy rok, a przede wszystkim o tajemniczym klubie, do którego został zmuszony. Jak się okazało Rukia stworzyła nowy klub i zapisała do niego wszystkich bliskich znajomych, czyli jego, Renji'ego, Keigo, Mizuiro i Chad'a. A wszystko po to, by uniknąć dołączenia do jakiegoś innego klubu.

-Ale paranienormalne? – Zapytał się czując wciąż pewien dyskomfort pod wpływem samego słowa. Nie mógł rozgryźć zamiarów przyjaciółki.

-Duchy… Od wczoraj jest opętana tym tematem, wiele czytała i oglądała na temat duchów i medium.

-Duchy? Co ona… Ma 5 lat? Przecież to historie dla kretynów. – Odparł poirytowany, machając przyjacielowi.

-Ty to wiesz, ja to wiem, ale ona nie.

-Czyli będę musiał kolejną godzinę spędzić na oglądaniu jej rysunków? – Wzdrygnął się na samą myśl zatrzymując się przy tablicy z podziałem klas. – Ekstra, paczka w komplecie.

-IIIIIICHIIIIGOOOO!

Zrobił szybki unik podnosząc pokojowo ręce. Szatyn, leżąc na ziemi, pociągnął kilka razy nosem, biadoląc nad okrucieństwem tego świata. Ostatni z ich paczki przyszedł po cichu z telefonem w dłoni kiwając głową na powitanie.

-Nie maż się tak, Keigo. Idziemy na apel. – Ichigo szturchnął kolegę uśmiechając się z wyższością.

-Jesteś okrutny, Ichigo. Kiedy zdążyłeś się tak od nas oddalić?- Keigo dramatyzował za ich plecami wznosząc ręce do nieba.

-Przypomina trochę Juliana, co?- Renji spojrzał się znacząco na rudzielca.

-Troszeczkę.

-O czym gadacie? – Chad nachylił się w ich stronę zaciekawiony.

-O Pingwinach.

-To jest bajka, prawda?

Przytaknęli zaskoczeni tym, że mulat nie wie o najnowszym trendzie. To nie było tak, że Ichigo był jakimś zagorzałym fanem kreskówki, jednak często ją oglądał ze swoimi siostrami. Nie mógł jedynie zaprzeczyć, że faktycznie nieraz przygody ptasich komandosów spowodowały u niego wybuch śmiechu.

-Czasem trzeba się oderwać od codzienności. –Mizuiro odparł wyrozumiale, jednak jego wyraz twarzy nie współgrał ze słowami.

-Czemu czuję się jak jakiś idiota? - Renji burknął pod nosem wyraźnie zmieszany.

-Nie przejmuj się… On już tak ma… Wreszcie spotyka się z wiesz kim.

Uśmiechnął się na samą myśl, poniekąd zazdroszcząc kumplowi takiego powodzenia wśród dorosłych kobiet.

Usiedli na krzesłach ignorując cały zgiełk, który panował wokół nich. Wreszcie daleko im było do miłosnych historii dziewcząt, czy ekscytacji kolejnymi wyzwaniami sportowymi. Nigdy nie należeli do tej grupy ludzi, raczej podchodzili pod etykietkę „nudni jak flaki z olejem". Tylko Ichigo się wyróżniał wśród nich, nie tylko swoim rudym kolorem włosów, który był tak jasny, że mało kogo dziwiło wyzywanie go od marchewek, ale tym, że czasem gadał jakby do siebie. Otóż na swoje nieszczęście widział duchy, nikomu o tym nie mówił poza kilkoma osobami, ale i tak nikt nie rozumiał jego problemu. Nie mógł ich o to winić. Kto normalny widzi duchy, a co więcej, może z nimi rozmawiać?

Dlatego też niespecjalnie socjalizował się z ludźmi poza jego paczką. Nie chciał się przed nikim tłumaczyć z dziwnych zachowań czy usprawiedliwiać się dlaczego unika wizyt w świątyni. Przecież oni nie widzieli tego stada duchów błagających o modlitwy, o uratowanie ich od tej wiecznej tułaczki. A on nie miał zamiaru bawić się w egzorcystę.

-Tym razem mi się uda!- Keigo zrobił zwycięską pozę przykuwając uwagę wszystkich na sali.

-Geniusz.- Ichigo wymamrotał kiwając z rozbawieniem głową.

Doskonale wiedział o co chodzi koledze, po raz kolejny planował być łamaczem kobiecych serc. Tylko, że w ogóle mu to nie wychodziło. Z jakiś nieznanych im przyczyn dziewczyny omijały Keigo szerokim łukiem, albo biły w celu usunięcia go ze swojej przestrzeni życiowej.

Keigo zaś zaśmiał się cicho siadając na miejscu, próbując ukryć swoje istnienie przed gronem pedagogicznym. Chad uśmiechnął się w formie ukazania rozbawienia całą sytuacją, co rozbawiło wszystkich jeszcze bardziej niż wygłup szatyna.

-A teraz przemówi do was Kuchiki Rukia.- Nauczyciel zaanonsował najzdolniejszą nowicjuszkę.

Wszyscy zaczęli klaskać, zaś Rukia parła do podium z uśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy. Wyglądała jak wzorowy uczeń, tylko przypinka z królikiem psuła jej poważny wizerunek.

-Brawo Kuchiki! Moja zdolna księżniczka! – Keigo wydarł się podekscytowany, wysyłając jej swoje całusy.

Brunetka skrzywiła się z obrzydzeniem, stukając delikatnie w mikrofon sprawdzając czy działa.

-Cieszę się, że jest mi dane uczęszczać do tej placówki. Wierzę, że zdobędę tu wiedzę i przyjaciół na całe życie. A przede wszystkim, że będę w stanie dręczyć Kurosakiego Ichigo przez całe trzy lata.

Cisza, która zapanowała po tym przemówieniu, mogłaby być określana jako grobowa, gęsta, czy złowieszcza. Wszystkim odebrało głos, nawet Ichigo, który wpatrywał się w przyjaciółkę w niedowierzaniu. Zawsze sądził, że Rukia ma coś z demona i oto nadszedł dzień, który potwierdził jego przypuszczenia.

Rukia zeszła z podium uśmiechając się promiennie. Choć gdyby ktoś się uważniej przyjrzał zobaczyłby w tym uśmiechu coś demonicznego. Lubiła szokować ludzi, dawać im zupełnie inny obraz siebie niż przystało na osobę z dobrej rodziny.

Zresztą, co może być zabawniejszego niż dręczenie swojego kumpla?

.

.

.

-Może oświecisz mnie, co Ci odbiło z tym przemówieniem? Musiałaś całej szkole mówić o swoim hobby?- Syknął wściekły siadając obok niej w klasie.

-Och daj spokój. Nie spodobał Ci się mój sposób wyznawania miłości?- Uśmiechnęła się niewinnie trzepocząc przy tym rzęsami.

Westchnął z rezygnacją, wiedział kiedy był na straconej pozycji i kiedy lepiej jej mocniej nie prowokować. Rukia należała do osób, które były nieprzewidywalne. Spędzanie z nią czasu było jak chodzenie po linie nad przepaścią i, może właśnie to powodowało, że nie można było się przy niej nudzić.

-To czemu stworzyłaś ten głupi klub?

Spojrzała na niego uważnie zastanawiając się przez chwilę czy powinna mu odpowiedzieć. Dopiero, gdy reszta przysunęła się bliżej, też chcąc poznać powód, wypuściła powietrze relaksując się.

-Wczoraj przeczytałam pewien artykuł o tej szkole.

-Jaki artykuł?

-Podobno 50 lat temu zginęła tu dziewczyna. Wszyscy widzieli jak była na kilku lekcjach, a później nagle zniknęła zostawiając za sobą wszystkie rzeczy.

-Sądzisz, że została zabita w szkole?

-Nie wiem. Ale się dowiemy. To będzie taka fajna przygoda detektywistyczna!

-Niech Ci będzie. I tak to lepsze niż branie udziału w tych sportowych zajęciach.- Mruknął znudzony pod nosem próbując ignorować szepty dziewczyn w klasie dotyczące jego osoby.

-Dokładnie. Zawsze wiem jak Was uratować z opresji.

-Och tak, królowo. – Odparł z nutą ironii w głosie nie odrywając wzroku od widoku za oknem.

-Wredny orangutan!

-Uuk.*

Wszyscy zaśmiali się wesoło na ich wymianę zdań, wracając powoli na swoje miejsca. Pierwsza lekcja zaraz miała się zacząć, choć nikt tak naprawdę nie miał nastroju na przedstawianie się i udawanie, że są słodcy i pełni energii do nauki. Szczególnie, że nie wszyscy byli skorzy do pokojowego podejścia względem innych uczniów.

Ichigo czuł wyraźnie zawistny wzrok na plecach i wiedział dobrze, że bardzo szybko zaliczy pierwszą bójkę w nowej szkole.

Gdy tylko wyszedł z budynku szkoły, został zaciągnięty na jej tyły, daleko poza zasięg wzroku nauczycieli. Nie było żadnej niespodzianki, chłopaki z jego klasy, najpewniej sportowcy, seplenili jakieś przymiotniki, które miały uwłaczać jego osobie. Niestety Ichigo zrozumiał co drugie słowo przez ich nawyk życia gumy. Westchnął ciężko mając już dość tego wszystkiego. Prosił jedynie o jeden dzień wolnego od ludzi, którzy uważali go za insekta. Nie prosił przecież o rozum dla Keigo, znał limity dobroci, a jednak znowu stoi przed ludźmi, którzy uważali się za lepszych.

-Możemy już skończyć? I tak nie rozumiem, co gadacie.

-Aż taki głupi jesteś, marchewa?!- Wrzasnęli wściekli chwytając go za kołnierz. –Zaraz zobaczysz gdzie twoje miejsce!

-Daleko mi do kaprala Marchewy, ale pewnie i tak nie zrozumiecie o co chodzi.- Odparł znużony, wyrywając się z uchwytu. –Zadarliście z niewłaściwym kolesiem.

Wbrew przypuszczeniom Ichigo nie był głupi, był wręcz oczytany, co powodowało zmieszanie na twarzach innych, gdy rzucał aluzjami do znanych dzieł literackich. Jednak nie był typowym kujonem, poza wiedzą miał też siłę w mięśniach. Potrafił się bronić przed takimi delikwentami.

.

.

.

Wypluł z ust krew masując obolałe ramię. Kolesie już dawno uciekli dużo mocniej pobici niż on. Nigdy nie potrafił zrozumieć skąd ludzie w ogóle brali hipotezę, że nie potrafi się bronić. Westchnął siadając pod drzewem. Nie miał siły by iść do domu, musiał trochę odsapnąć i doprowadzić się do ładu, żeby jego matka nie widziała, że znowu wdał się w bójkę.

-Czemu tylko ja muszę mieć takiego pecha?

-Łaaa! Niesamowite! Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam, żeby chłopaki tak szybko uciekali. No tylko w telewizji przed godzillą… Jesteś godzillą?

Zaskoczony spoglądał na szatynkę przed sobą, która bablała o czymś do niego, jednak on nie bardzo ją rozumiał. Było w niej tyle sprzeczności, wyglądała jak jakaś kosmitka, tylko że bardziej ludzka. Długie kasztanowe włosy powiewały delikatnie na wietrze i te jej duże brązowe oczy pełne niewinności. Ale sposób w jaki mówiła… Taki dziwny akcent jakby pochodziła z innej prefektury i ten mundurek kompletnie niepasujący do szkoły. Może była nową uczennicą i przegapiła apel?

-Słuchasz mnie?- Skrzywiła lekko głowę niczym pies, marszcząc brwi w lekkim niezadowoleniu.

-Um… Co?

-Pytałam się, czy jesteś godzillą…

-Że co?! Czy ja Ci wyglądam na gada?

Zmrużyła oczy, przyglądając mu się uważnie. Czuł się pod jej wzrokiem niekomfortowo, jej wzrok był zimny, jakby nie należał do żywej osoby, a przecież tu stała, więc musiała być żywa, prawda?

-W sumie nie masz ogona, ale może po prostu umiesz go dobrze chować. Godzilla jest przebiegła!

Chciał się już wydrzeć, ale zamknął usta zamyślając się. Kiedy był szał na godzillę? Nawet go nie pamiętał. Wiedział co to jest godzilla, oglądał filmy, ale żeby o tym gadać? Jego rodzice pamiętali ten szał, nawet mu o nim mówili, ale to było w czasach ich młodości. Wczesnej młodości.

-Nie bądź śmieszna. I co z tym mundurkiem? – Fuknął poirytowany wstając.

-O co ci chodzi? Przecież to mundurek szkoły.

-Chyba nie tej. - Chwycił swoją torbę i ruszył w kierunku szkoły, licząc że złapie jeszcze pielęgniarkę.

-Oczywiście, że tej szkoły! Popatrz!- Podbiegła do niego, pokazując mu naszywkę z emblematem szkoły.

Przyjrzał się temu w osłupieniu zwracając uwagę na datę. Była sporo do tyłu o jakieś 50 lat. Przełknął z trudem ślinę dotykając niepewnie dziewczynę, która przez chwilę zamigotała, jednak ku własnemu zdziwieniu zdołał złapać jej rękę.

-Jak się nazywasz?

Wpatrywała się w oszołomieniu na jego dłoń na swojej ręce z wyraźnym rumieńcem. Jeszcze nigdy nie zdarzyło się by ktoś zdołał ją usłyszeć, a co dopiero dotknąć. Spojrzała na niego ze łzami w oczach, upadając na kolana.

-Inoue Orihime.

-Ej! Nie płacz mi tutaj! Przecież nic Ci nie zrobiłem!

Spanikowany głaskał ją po głowie, próbując jakoś uspokoić. Duchy z reguły tak nie reagowały, były raczej lekceważące i żądne spełniania ich życzeń. Ona zaś zaskoczyła go i nie bardzo wiedział jak sobie z tym poradzić.

-Już Ci lepiej?- Spytał szepcząc, gdy ucichła pocierając oczy dłońmi.

Pokiwała głową wstając z ziemi. Wyglądała na przygnębioną, a jednak w jej oczach tliło się coś w rodzaju ulgi. Musiało minąć dużo czasu od ostatniej rozmowy z żywą osobą.

-Muszę iść.- Burknął zmieszany kierując się do budynku.

Orihime stała pod drzewem przyglądając mu się tym swoim martwym spojrzeniem. Jej usta otwierały się w niemej mowie. I mimo że nie słyszał jej głosu dobrze wiedział, co mówi.

„ _Proszę, pomóż mi."_

Odwrócił się by coś jej powiedzieć, ale nikogo już nie widział. Zmarszczył czoło, zastanawiając się, czy przypadkiem mu się to nie przyśniło. Spojrzał na swoją dłoń, na której migotał złoty piasek. Zaskoczony wytarł ją o mundurek i ruszył do pielęgniarki, próbując zapomnieć o tych martwych oczach.

* Żarcik zrozumieją fani Terrego Pratchetta i bohatera jego powieści- bibliotekarza.


	2. 2 I wish I could still call you friend

2\. I wish I could still call you friend

Wypuścił ze świstem powietrze, próbując ignorować Keigo, a może raczej wreszcie przestać myśleć o niedawnym spotkaniu tej dziewczyny. Minęło kilka dni i do tej pory jej nie widział, ale niepokój w jego sercu wciąż rósł, bo gdzieś w głębi liczył, że była to zwykła uczennica szkoły, a nie duch.

Nie chciał znowu być tym dziwakiem, którego trzeba omijać. To miał być nowy start bez paranormalnych spraw. Wystarczył mu klub Rukii, który nadal nie miał pierwszego spotkania, ponieważ nie mógł znaleźć opiekuna.

-Ichigo!

Zamrugał kilka razy, spoglądając z irytacją na brunetkę, która stała nad nim z niezadowolonym wyrazem twarzy.

-Co się z tobą dzieje od kilku dni? Zakochałeś się?

-O co ci chodzi? – Burknął pod nosem, chowając pojemniki po bento do torby.

-O to, że nie można się z tobą porozumieć, bo wiecznie o czymś myślisz. Jeśli masz jakiś problem, to możesz nam śmiało powiedzieć, nie rozgadam całej szkole. A tak poza tym, jutro jest spotkanie klubu, naszym opiekunem będzie Urahara.

-Urahara?! Oszalałaś?! To największy dziwak w naszej szkole, słyszałem nawet, że jest nienormalny…

-Ale jako jedyny się zgodził na opiekę nad takim klubem. Nie marudź i nie zmieniaj tematu!

-Szukam sobie dziewczyny, bo mam dość plotek, że jestem gejem.

-Mówią tak? – Rukia wybuchła śmiechem siadając z powrotem na swoje miejsce przy Renjim.

-Faktycznie coś tam słyszałem, że on i Chad..- Renji mruknął rozbawiony.

-No właśnie. Dlatego potrzebuję dziewczyny.

Ichigo próbował ze wszystkich sił ukryć swoje zmieszanie, że wymyślona historia może być prawdziwa. Poza Rukią nie miał żadnej koleżanki i może właśnie dlatego ludzie posądzają go o bycie gejem. Może to być też efekt mody u dziewcząt na „boys love". Nie mógł zrozumieć dlaczego normalne dziewczyny podniecają się gejami. Nie jest to ani urocze, ani tym bardziej romantyczne. On sam nie miał nic do gejów, choć niekoniecznie chciałby widzieć jak się całują.

Nie mógł tak po prostu powiedzieć Rukii o prawdziwym powodzie tego wszystkiego. Póki sam się nie upewni, że to naprawdę się zdarzyło, z duchem, to nie miał zamiaru brać udziału w gorączce poszukiwań. Znał Rukię, wiedział jak potrafiła się nakręcić, szczególnie tym, czego nie można wyjaśnić naukowo.

Spojrzał na zegarek i z ciężkim sercem wstał ruszając powoli do klasy. Lubił się uczyć, niektórych przedmiotów bardziej, innych mniej, jednak najbardziej nie znosił nauczycieli i ich mniemania wyższości, za każdym razem ta sama śpiewka i ten sam stos nauki w domu. Szkoła była potrzebna do nauki życia w społeczeństwie, ale nawet z tą wiedzą Ichigo nie był jej fanem.

-Jak będziesz się tak grymasił, to ci tak zostanie na starość.- Dziewczęcy głos odezwał się przed nim wyrywając go z zamyślenia.

Stała przed nim ONA. Rozejrzał się po holu upewniając się, że nikt na nich nie patrzy. Nic nie powiedział do momentu aż jeden z uczniów przeszedł przez nią, jak gdyby tam nie stała.

-Ty naprawdę jesteś duchem…

Przez moment wydawało mu się, że zapada się w sobie i lada moment zniknie mu z oczu, ona jednak podniosła ponownie głowę uśmiechając się promiennie.

-Tak jestem! Mogę robić wszystko i nie dostanę za to nagany w porównaniu do ciebie! Mogę nawet paradować tutaj nago!

-Nie rób tego. – Odparł zarumieniony, ruszając powoli do klasy.

-Ej, gdzie idziesz! Nieładnie tak zostawiać mnie na pastwę losu! – Podbiegła do niego, waląc go delikatnie w ramię.

-To szkoła jakbyś nie zauważyła.

Zamilkła na moment analizując jego gorzkie słowa. Nie było trudno zgadnąć, że wie gdzie się znajduje, ale też nigdy dotąd nie spotkała osoby, z którą mogła normalnie porozmawiać i którą mogła dotknąć. Nic więc dziwnego, że chciała by został z nią trochę dłużej.

-Porozmawiamy po lekcjach. – Powiedział cicho zanim wsunął się do klasy zostawiając ją samą na holu.

Wpatrywała się w drzwi, a uśmiech na jej twarzy coraz bardziej się powiększał. Nie umiała ukryć radości z faktu, że wreszcie nadarzyła się okazja do zaprzyjaźnienia się z kimś. Jako duch była samotna, każdy nowy rok szkolny przynosił nowy pokład bólu. Nieśmiertelność wcale nie była taka piękna jak sobie ją ludzie wyobrażają.

/

/

/

 _-Już nie mogę się doczekać, Onii-chan! Jutro idę do liceum, a to oznacza nowe życie! Może znajdę miłość swojego życia?- Szczebiotała mu do ucha nie mogąc ustać w miejscu._

 _-Może bez tej nowej miłości, Hime. Cieszę się, że nie możesz się doczekać szkoły. Na pewno poznasz masę nowych przyjaciół._

 _-Definitywnie! To będzie najlepszy okres w moim życiu!_

 _Oderwała się od niego pędząc do pokoju, by szybko przebrać się w nowy mundurek. Pokazała się po chwili przed jego oczami roześmiana i dumna ze swojego nowego stroju._

 _-Wyglądasz wspaniale. Zostaniesz miss szkoły z tym swoim uśmiechem._

 _-Wystarczy, że znajdę przyjaciół, nic więcej mi do szczęścia nie jest potrzebne. –Zaśmiała się głośno, ponownie uciekając do pokoju._

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

Gdy zjawił się w tym samym miejscu, gdzie po raz pierwszy ją spotkał, zastał ją w pozycji embrionalnej mamroczącej jakieś niezrozumiałe słowa. Gdyby nie jej blada skóra wyglądałaby jak zwyczajna uczennica, która pomyliła kroje mundurka.

-Długo zamierzasz tak leżeć?

Krzyknęła zaskoczona, zrywając się z ziemi. Spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem, nim jednak zdążyła powiedzieć cokolwiek, Ichigo podszedł do drzewa siadając pod nim. Wpatrywał się w nią z uwagą czekając na jej ruch, a przy okazji ją pesząc.

-S-strasznie długo ci to zajęło! Ile można na ciebie czekać!

Parsknął śmiechem widząc jak się sili, by stać się zupełnie inną osobą niż jest. Nie wiedział, czy to efekt obserwowania uczennic, czy może po prostu za dużo książek się na czytała. Zapiszczała urażona siadając obok niego rwąc trawę z niesłabnącą determinacją.

Nie tak wyobrażała sobie ich spotkania. Przez te dni obserwowała Rukię i chciała się do niej upodobnić, żeby czuł się przy niej swobodnie. Nie sądziła, że udawanie kogoś innego może być tak trudne. Nie spodziewała się także, że po prostu ją wyśmieje.

-Możesz już przestać się śmiać. To bardzo niemiłe.

-Sorry… -Otarł dłońmi łzy z policzków, uspokajając się powoli.- Nie znam cię za dobrze, ale na kilometr czuć, że to nie w twoim stylu.

-Sądziłam, że lubisz takie dziewczyny, twoja koleżanka taka jest…

-Rukia? To ostatnia osoba, od której powinnaś brać przykład. Ten mały skrzat robi wszystko by mi uprzykrzyć życie.

-Ale ją lubisz?

-Jest dobrą koleżanką, jest też jedyna w swoim rodzaju. To, co do niej pasuje, nie zawsze pasuje do innych. Gdybyś ją lepiej poobserwowała zauważyłabyś, że inaczej obchodzi się w stosunku do mnie, a inaczej do Renjiego. To się nazywa wyczucie na ile przy kimś można sobie pozwolić.

-Przepraszam…

-Nie masz za co przepraszać. Zresztą tylko mnie rozbawiłaś, a to nic złego.

-Faktycznie. Tak naprawdę to zrobiłam dobry uczynek!

-Nie nakręcaj się tak.

Zwiesiła głowę poddając się. Nie rozumiała jak się w tych czasach funkcjonuje. Każde pokolenie było zupełnie inne. Trudno było odnaleźć się w dziwnym sposobie mówienia i nawiązywania do czegoś, czego ona nie znała. Nowa muzyka, filmy… Wszystko ją ciekawiło, tak bardzo chciała wiedzieć, co teraz jest na topie, ale nie miała jak tego dokonać. W szkole nie było telewizora, a komputery były na hasło, a uczniowie nie korzystali z nich w innych celach niż naukowych. Czuła się naprawdę samotna w tych nieznanych jej czasach.

-Nie zapytasz mnie o nic?- Spojrzała na niego kątem oka, rumieniąc się z ekscytacji.

Ichigo skierował wzrok na nią zastanawiając się na jej pytaniem, a raczej próbując nie parsknąć śmiechem. Wyglądała jak pies, który czeka z radością na kolejny rzut piłką. Cała drżała pod wpływem emocji, które nią targały od środka. Nie była przerażającym duchem, który straszy uczniów z nudów, raczej Kacprem, próbującym znaleźć przyjaciela.

-Nie. W sumie to nie.

Zamrugała zaskoczona, otwierając delikatnie usta. Siedziała tak przez dłuższą chwilę kompletnie wytrącona z równowagi. Jej policzki powoli wypełniały się powietrzem, a brwi sunęły w dół ukazując mu naburmuszonego chomika, który nie dostał tego, czego pragnie. Gdyby była zwykłą uczennicą byłaby bez wątpienia popularna u obu płci. Urodzona idolka szkoły. A wtedy nie mógłby nawet śnić o rozmowie z nią. Takie osoby zawsze są otoczone gronem ludzi, którzy blokują otoczenie od ich bóstwa.

Tylko, że ona nie jest zwykła uczennicą. Uśmiechnął się ciepło gładząc ją delikatnie po głowie.

-Żartowałem. Co chcesz porobić?

Rozpromieniła się momentalnie rzucając mu się na szyję piszcząc radośnie. Zaskoczony zaśmiał się cicho klepiąc ją uspokajająco po plecach. Była zupełnie inna od Rukii, była jak otwarta księga, z której z łatwością odczytywało się jej uczucia. Nie było w niej tego skomplikowania, tak znanego u kobiet.

-Chcę obejrzeć jakąś komedię! Albo bajkę! Cokolwiek z tych czasów! Proszę! Proszę!

-Coś z tych czasów, huh? No dobrze, chodź. Myślę, że mam w domu sporą kolekcję filmów, które cię zainteresują. – Wstał z ziemi, kierując się powoli w stronę bramy.

-Ichigo!- Pobiegła za nim niepewnie, zatrzymując się przy bramie.

-Idziesz czy nie?

-Nie mogę… Nie mogę opuścić terenu szkoły…- Powiedziała cicho, zaciskając dłonie na spódnicy.

Chciał już się zaśmiać, ale widząc jej posępną minę, zrozumiał, że mówiła poważnie. Była uwięziona w szkole, z dala od cywilizacji. Zrobiło mu się jej żal, bo nieraz zastanawiał się co by można było robić nocą w szkole i za każdym razem dochodził do tego samego zdania, że jedynie by się tam zanudził, bo szkoła to najnudniejsze miejsce na ziemi. A ona spędziła w tym miejscu wiele lat.

-Jutro przyniosę jakiś film z domu i obejrzymy w sali audiowizualnej.

-Obiecujesz?

-Za kogo ty mnie masz?!

-Za Ichigo!

-… Tak. Jestem Ichigo.- Odparł rozbawiony machając jej na pożegnanie.

/

/

/

Nigdy nie należał do osób przesadnie uczuciowych, czy też empatycznych. Przez lata budował mur nie do przejścia, nawet dla przyjaciół potrafił być gburowaty. Nie poświęcał się w imieniu wyższych celów, stawiał przede wszystkim na swoje samopoczucie. Jeśli nie czuł, że może coś zrobić, nigdy tego nie robił, nawet jeśli miałoby to przekreślić jakąś znajomość. Po prostu nie robił niczego wbrew sobie.

A mimo to zdecydował się na spędzanie czasu z Orihime. Była to dziwna relacja, wreszcie była duchem i nikt jej nie widział, nawet jego przyjaciele. Czasem trudno było mu się wytłumaczyć z uśmiechów, parsknięć śmiechu, nie widzieli co wyczynia Orihime. Może gdzieś w głębi go to frustrowało, że nie mogli jej zobaczyć, że nie mogą poznać tak kolorowej osoby. Bo nie była zwykłą dziewczyną, miała kilka stron i za każdym razem go zaskakiwała. Była inteligentna, tłumaczyła mu problemy z przedmiotów, których ona osobiście nie poznała w ciągu swojej edukacji. Podziwiał jej intelekt, to jak szybko przyswajała wiedzę, ale wiedział też, że nie miała innego wyboru. Nie miała innego hobby poza nauką. A mimo to nie była napuszonym duchem, który uważał wszystkich za idiotów. Była cierpliwa przy tłumaczeniu i miała nieograniczone pokłady wiary w możliwości drugiej osoby. Może dlatego zaczął się lepiej uczyć, a na zajęciach wychowania fizycznego zaczął przodować we wszelkich ćwiczeniach. Wszystko wydawało się łatwiejsze przy jej dopingu.

Kochał jej poczucie humoru, potrafiła się śmiać z siebie, z żartów, które wcale nie były śmieszne, ale potrafiła go też zarazić swoim śmiechem. Nawet spotkania w klubie spraw paranienormalnych nie były udręką, wręcz przeciwnie, przychodził na nie rozbawiony, bo nawet gadanie Rukii i szukanie duchów przy komentarzach Orihime wydawały się przygodą.

Potrafiła być dziecinna w kwestiach słodyczy i maskotek. Łatwo było ją tym udobruchać, ale nie widział w tym nic złego, wolał widzieć ją uśmiechniętą niż widzieć jej łzy. A bywały dni, w których słyszał jej płacz, rozumiał jej samotność i to go denerwowało, bo sam jeden… Nie potrafił jej zastąpić społeczeństwa. Nie umiał jej pomóc, bo zawsze musiał wrócić do domu. Musiał opuścić mury szkolne zostawiając ją samą.

Starał się też nie dopuścić do głosu tego małego uczucia, tej dumy i radości, że jest wybrańcem. Nie musiał z nikim rywalizować o jej uwagę, należała tylko do niego. Jednak wyciszał te uczucia, bo wiedział do czego one prowadzą. Było to niebezpieczne terytorium, które mogło doprowadzić do tego, że oboje zaczną żałować pewnych spraw. Jednak nie umiał do końca tego zabić, wreszcie spędzanie z nią czasu było najprzyjemniejszą rzeczą jaka go spotykała w szkole. Nie chciał, by to się skończyło przez jego nieuwagę, przez głupotę, którą by na pewno popełnił Keigo na jego miejscu.

Chciał chronić ją.

Chronić ich.

Bo uważał, że są szczęśliwi, że to wystarczy. Był tylko zwykłym nastolatkiem i zapominał o kwestiach czasowych, o tym, że kiedyś skończy szkołę i ją zostawi na zawsze, że ona w porównaniu do niego nigdy się nie zestarzeje, zawsze będzie nastolatką.

-No to kiedy nam przedstawisz swoją dziewczynę, Ichigo?- Rukia przerwała swój monolog spoglądając na niego znacząco.

-Hm?- Mruknął zamyślony wpatrując się w Orihime, która wydawała się zachwycona wystąpieniem Rukii.

-Ichigo! Mówię do ciebie!- Krzyknęła poirytowana rzucając w niego długopisem.

Stęknął masując sobie głowę.- Obiło ci?

-Wreszcie zwróciłeś na mnie uwagę!

-I tak nie mówisz nic wartego uwagi. –Odparł chłodno popijając swój napój.

-Zmieniłeś się. Zawsze byłeś gburowatym debilem, ale ostatnio… Jakby to ująć… Zachowujesz się jak zakochany debil.

-Zakochany? Chyba oszalałaś. Nie mam dziewczyny, ani tym bardziej chłopaka.

-Na pewno? Zachowujesz się jakby było właśnie wręcz przeciwnie. Z daleka od ciebie śmierdzi miłością, ten dobry humor i to jak spokojnie znosisz moje uwagi. Fakt, w pierwszej chwili było to nawet przyjemne, ale ja nie lubię być ignorowana!

-I to cię boli? Jeny, Rukia, weź dorośnij. Nie jestem twoim paziem.

Wszyscy spoglądali na tą wymianę zdań z niepokojem. Rukia i Ichigo mieli podobny typ charakteru i dlatego zawsze sobie dogryzali, wiedzieli, na co mogą sobie pozwolić, a co jest już przekroczeniem granicy taktu.

-Ale jesteś moim przyjacielem! Przyjaciele nie ignorują drugich!

-Nie ignoruje cię, po prostu moje życie nie toczy się tylko wokół ciebie, nigdy się nie toczyło!

-Zmieniłeś się i to wcale nie na lepsze!

-To nie musisz mnie znosić!

Poderwał się z miejsca wyraźnie wściekły wychodząc z klasy z trzaśnięciem drzwi. Renji zagwizdał cicho spoglądając uważnie na Rukię, która drżała pod wpływem emocji, które musiały się w niej kotłować.

-Ichigo?- Orihime dogoniła chłopaka wystraszona, pierwszy raz widziała go w takim stanie. –Przepraszam…

-Za co?- Mruknął szorstko zatrzymując się przy automatach z napojami.

-Przeze mnie tracisz znajomych…

-Nie przez ciebie, tylko przez swoją głupotę. Ale ty mnie nie opuścisz, prawda?

Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie zaciskając dłonie na jego dłoni.- Oczywiście, że nie.


	3. I'm tracking your lines

Nigdy nie był fanem szkoły, nie przepadał za nią z wielu powodów. Uczniowie zazwyczaj mu dokuczali przez kolor jego włosów, a jeśli już dostawał skrawek uwagi, to najczęściej uciekali w popłochu błagając o litość. Nauczyciele nie byli specjalnie lepsi, wyżywali się na nim i irytowali się jeszcze mocniej, gdy ten wbrew ich oczekiwaniom znał odpowiedzi na ich pytania. Uczył się. Może nie był kujonem, ale nie obijał się w porównaniu do Keigo. Robił swoje i w zamian oczekiwał trochę spokoju.

Teraz jednak pójście do szkoły wydawało mu się równe z pójściem do piekła.

Pokłócił się z Rukią przy wszystkich i wbrew pozorom wiedział, że to on za to odpowiadał. Nie zwracał na nikogo uwagi, ignorował ich, bo zadurzył się w duchu. Nie chciał się do tego przyznać, ale nie był dzieckiem i nie pierwszy raz jego serce odmawiało mu posłuszeństwa. Poza miłością do matki, w podstawówce bujał się w pewnej dziewczynie, która była najpiękniejsza w ich roczniku. Była o dziwo bardzo miła dla niego, dlatego uważał, że ma jakieś szanse.

Przed kompletnym ośmieszeniem uratowała go Rukia. Teraz jednak nie mógł jej powiedzieć prawdy. Naprawdę chciałby, ale nie mógł.

Ruszył powoli w stronę szkoły, próbując wmówić sobie, że w gruncie nic złego się nie stało, że wszystko będzie jak zwykle. Musiał tylko w to uwierzyć, co wcale nie było już takie proste. Nie należał do osób przesadnie optymistycznych, wręcz nagminnie pesymistycznych.

-Masz tupet pojawiając się w szkole po tej szopce.- Rukia wyrosła przed nim tak nagle, że wpadł na nią wywracając ich oboje.- To bolało debilu!- Huknęła na niego, gramoląc się z ziemi.

-Przepraszam.- Mruknął cicho, otrzepując spodnie.

-Przepraszam za co?- Zmrużyła oczy obserwując go uważnie. Poza szkołą był sobą. Miał normalny kolor skóry, nie taki pobladły jak u trupa, i zwracał uwagę na otoczenie.

-Za moje zachowanie wczoraj, no i za to dzisiejsze. Zamyśliłem się i cię nie zauważyłem.

-W ramach łaski dla zwierząt ci wybaczam.- Uśmiechnęła się drwiąco poklepując go po ramieniu.

Fuknął coś pod nosem kontynuując swoją drogę do szkoły. Rozmawiali jak zwykle, czym uradowali znajomych czekających pod bramą. Nikt nie był pewien tego dnia, skoro największa dwójka była pokłócona. Jednak Rukia mimo pozornego ignorowania otoczenia uważnie obserwowała przyjaciela. Czuła, że odkąd przyszli do tej szkoły coś się zaczęło dziać. Słyszała plotki o duchu nawiedzającym placówkę, chciała go nawet wywęszyć, ale nie miała ku temu zdolności. Nie widziała duchów, nie wyczuwała ich, ale nawet ona widziała, że jej przyjaciel czasem gadał do siebie, dotykał powietrze i śmiał się z czegoś, czego nikt nie słyszał. Bała się go jednak spytać o to, z kim spędza czas. Bała się, że w momencie, gdy wyjawi prawdę, może go na zawsze stracić.

Duchy bywają zawistne, szczególnie takie, które od stuleci nie miały towarzysza, a jeśli tylko Ichigo widział tego ducha, to możliwe, że czekała ich trudna batalia o życie przyjaciela. Musiała wykorzystać całą swoją wiedzę o duchach jaką posiadała do tej wojny. Na szczęście nie była sama i mogła liczyć na przyjaciół, którzy tak jak i ona martwili się o przyjaciela.

-Ichigo musisz się z nami wybrać na karaoke. Koniecznie!- Keigo piał w najlepsze obmacując przyjaźnie rudzielca.

Póki co, nic się nie zmieniło. Ale to była tylko kwestia czasu, gdy znowu stracą z nim kontakt.

Nie widział jej przez cały dzień, mimo że szukał jej w każdym kącie. Tym razem nie chciała się ujawnić nawet przed nim. Zrezygnowany udał się do szatni, gdzie czekali na niego przyjaciele. Uśmiechnął się do nich sięgając leniwie po swoje buty. Powinien być szczęśliwy, wreszcie nadrobi zaległości, a jednak chciało mu się wyć. Nie rozumiał czemu się na niego obraziła, przecież jak się żegnali wszystko było w porządku.

-Rukia.- Podszedł do przyjaciółki poprawiając swoją torbę. Czekał aż przyjaciele ruszą przodem zostawiając ich samych.

-Co się dzieje, Ichigo, potrzebujesz korepetycji z miłości?

-Bardzo zabawne. Nawet nie masz chłopaka, więc co ty możesz wiedzieć o miłości?

-Wiem, bo obserwuję moją siostrę…

-To nie to samo.- Wtrącił poirytowany ostatni raz spoglądając na szkołę, która wydawała mu się dziwnie zimna i obca.

-Pfff.- Prychnęła pod nosem kopiąc przypadkowy kamyczek. – To czego chcesz?

-Jesteś opętana tymi sprawami o duchach, nie?

-Określiłabym to bardziej jako zainteresowanie.- Burknęła oschle spoglądając na niego kątem oka.

-Nieważne. O ilu duchach słyszałaś w naszej szkole?

Zmarszczyła zaskoczona czoło, nie spodziewając się takiego pytania, jednak po chwili rozluźniła mięśnie wzdychając cicho.

-O jednym. Tylko o jednym. Nasza szkoła jest mało interesująca pod tym względem.

Nic jej nie odpowiedział idąc przed siebie w zamyśleniu. Renji podszedł do brunetki zadając nieme pytanie, o co chodziło, jednak dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami, sama nie bardzo rozumiejąc, co się dzieje w głowie przyjaciela.

-Naprawdę myślisz, że duch go opętał? Dzisiaj było wszystko w porządku.

-Dzisiaj tak. Pewnie duch stał się bardziej ostrożny po wczorajszych wydarzeniach. Nie wierzę, że jakaś plazma wysysa energię duchową z Ichigo i nic nie możemy z tym zrobić!

-Możemy zawiadomić egzorcystów?

-Szkoła już to kiedyś próbowała, bez skutku. W tej kwestii jesteśmy zdani na siebie, ale nie wiem jak mam mu pomóc. Jeśli tylko poruszę kwestię jego dziwnego zachowania, znowu się wkurzy i zrobi raban. Nie wiem, co robić, Renji.

-Na razie nic nie róbmy, zobaczymy jak to się rozwinie. Miejmy nadzieje, że zdążymy na czas zareagować.

Gdy znaleźli się w swojej sali, zaczęli przeglądać katalog z utworami, co chwila prychając śmiechem pod wpływem utworów z anime. Byli wreszcie zwykłymi nastolatkami, którzy kochali dobrą zabawę, a pośmianie się z wycia przyjaciół było wisienką na torcie.

-Ichigo, znalazłam dla ciebie idealny utwór do śpiewania. Co powiesz na opening z Ourana?- Rukia spoglądała rozbawiona na rudzielca, który odpowiedział jej morderczym wzrokiem.

-Zapomnij. Jak już mam coś zaśpiewać, to będzie to z utworów zagranicznych.

\- Chcesz śpiewać w naszym wspaniałym jenglishu? – Wszyscy prychnęli śmiechem wiedząc bardzo dobrze jak Japończycy kaleczą język angielski.

-Wbij sobie do głowy, że ja śpiewam dobrze po angielsku!

-Skąd wiesz?- Renji otarł niewidoczne łzy, wpatrując się w niego z uwagą.

Ichigo zarumienił się nieznacznie odwracając głowę od nich. Wszyscy uśmiechnęli się szeroko znając już dobrze odpowiedź na to pytanie.

-Mamusia ci powiedziała?- Rukia wybuchła śmiechem, zwijając się w kłębek próbując się jakoś powstrzymać.

-Nie widzę w tym nic złego! Jakbym źle śpiewał, to by mi powiedziała!

-Synalek mamusi~~!- Keigo zawył radośnie, waląc energicznie ręką w blat stołu.

-Przestańcie!

-Przepraszam, Ichigo, ale to naprawdę zabawne. – Chad odwrócił się od niego mierząc się ze ścianą.

-I ty, Brutusie, przeciwko mnie?

Rudzielec opadł załamany na sofę, przekładając kolejne kartki z utworami. Lubił spędzać z nimi czas poza szkołą, mieli wtedy zawsze pełno zabawy, ale teraz nie wiedział, czy to nie jest ich zemsta za to jak ich traktował przez poprzednie dni.

Nie chciał się też przyznać przed samym sobą, że niepokoił się nieobecnością przyjaciółki. Zawsze się pojawiała prędzej, czy później, jednak dzisiaj nie dała znaku życia. A w takich chwilach żałował, że jest tylko duchem uwięzionym w szkolnych murach. Mogłaby pójść z nimi pośpiewać i pośmiać się z nie tak śmiesznych dowcipów Keigo, czy nawet z jego przywiązania do matki.

-Oj już nie płacz! Nie będziemy ci już dokuczać.- Rukia wygramoliła się spod stołu, oddychając ciężko.- Dawno się tak nie uśmiałam. Jesteś naprawdę urodzonym komikiem.

-Dzięki. Miło mi, że doceniasz mój talent.- Burknął pod nosem, zamykając katalog. –Jednak zaśpiewam coś z rodzimych stron.

-Wiesz… jak chcesz zaśpiewać coś z repertuaru Lady Gagi to jestem za.

-Jakaś ty zabawna.

Ostatecznie wybrał piosenkę kapeli Flow, próbując ignorować chórek Keigo za plecami. Dawno nie bawił się tak dobrze, czuł się dziwnie żywy i pełny energii, miał wrażenie, że teraz może zrobić, co tylko chce.

Może właśnie dlatego, wbrew wszelkiemu rozsądkowi, po pożegnaniu z resztą udał się do szkoły. Była już opustoszała, tylko nieliczni studenci kręcili się jeszcze na boiskach i w bibliotece. Wszedł na dzieciniec, gdzie od razu ją zobaczył pod drzewem sakury.

-Orihime! Co się z tobą działo?- Podbiegł do niej uśmiechnięty, czując ulgę, że jest cała i zdrowa.

-Cześć, Ichigo, co tu robisz tak późno?- Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, ale nie umiała ukryć smutku w oczach.

-Co ja tutaj robię? Znaczy wiem, że tutaj nie przesiaduję o tej porze, ale mogłabyś okazać większą radość. Czemu mnie unikałaś?

-Nie chcę sprawiać ci problemów. Twoi przyjaciele się o ciebie martwią, a gdy się nie pojawiam, możesz znowu być sobą.

-Co? Ja zawsze jestem sobą. Nie musiałaś tego robić. To ja powinienem znaleźć złoty środek na pogodzenie tego wszystkiego. Nie chcę cię stracić.

Zarumieniła się wyraźnie chowając twarz w dłoniach. Jeszcze rano widząc rudzielca z przyjaciółmi postanowiła, że przestanie mu się ukazywać, ale teraz siedząc przy nim, trudno jej było go odepchnąć. Gdyby tylko nie była duchem…

-Coś cię trapi?- Zaniepokojony usiadł bliżej niej, przyglądając się jej uważnie.

-Ichigo… Jestem duchem. Nie pamiętam nawet swojej przeszłości, tego kim byłam, jak umarłam. Proszę… Pomóż mi rozwikłać zagadkę mojej śmierci. Bez tego nie będę mogła ruszyć dalej. Zawsze będę się tutaj tułać. – Słyszał desperację w jej głosie, co nie ułatwiało mu podjęcia decyzji. Wiedział dobrze, co oznacza odnalezienie odpowiedzi na jej pytania. Zniknie z jego życia, a on powróci do nudnej codzienności, gdzie będzie mógł się śmiać jedynie z Keigo.

Z drugiej strony zdawał sobie sprawę, że czas się dla niego nie zatrzyma i musi jej pomóc, nawet jeśli wszystko w nim krzyczy, by tego nie robić.

-Dobrze, skoro to jest dla ciebie takie ważne, pomogę ci.

Uśmiechnęła się radośnie, chwytając go nieśmiało za ręce ściskając je. Chciała mu podziękować, ale głos utknął jej w gardle, gdy spojrzała w jego oczy. Widziała w nich strach i niepewność, a także coś, co chciała zobaczyć każda zakochana dziewczyna.

Czemu więc czuła się tak okropnie? Czemu ją to tak bolało?

Odsunął się od niej wstając powoli. Czuł się niezręcznie z wielu powodów, ale także z tego, że chciał ją pocałować. Był wreszcie zwyczajnym nastolatkiem, który pragnął czegoś, co było niemożliwe do zdobycia.

-Muszę już iść. Zobaczymy się jutro.- Pobiegł szybko w stronę wyjścia machając jej nieporadnie na pożegnanie. Tak bardzo chciał, by ten wieczór nigdy się nie wydarzył.

.

.

.

 _Szła śmiejąc się z dowcipów przyjaciółki. Uwielbiała wiosnę. Wszędzie było pełno kwiatów wiśni, a ludzie pełni wyczekiwania na nowy etap w życiu. Ona też chciała poznać kogoś wyjątkowego. Kogoś tak troskliwego jak jej braciszek. Jednak póki co musiała skupić się na nauce i pokazać wszystkim, że stać ją na coś więcej niż ładny uśmiech._

 _-Zazdroszczę ci, Hime-chan.- Brunetka westchnęła ciężko, wgryzając się w swoją bułkę._

 _-Czemu?_

 _-Bo nie dość, że natura nie poskąpiła ci urody, to jeszcze dobrze się uczysz._

 _-Gdyby tylko jeszcze umiała gotować!- Druga wtrąciła z rozbawieniem, wywołując ogólny śmiech u wszystkich._

 _-Masz nawet wielbicieli, że rąk nie wystarczy._

 _Zarumieniła się delikatnie, uciekając wzrokiem w bok, gdzie zobaczyła czyjąś sylwetkę kryjącą się w cieniach drzew._

 _Nie chciała im mówić jak bardzo się bała. Jak niektórzy bywali natarczywi i wzbudzali w niej strach, że może w każdej chwili umrzeć tylko dlatego, że urodziła się z takim wyglądem._

 _-Pewnie dlatego niektóre dziewczyny tak mi zazdroszczą. – Odparła spokojnie, siląc się na uśmiech._

 _-Mogłyby sobie darować i tak ci nie dorastają do pięt._

 _-Masz rację. Załóżmy fanklub Hime._

 _-Przestańcie się wygłupiać! Mou!_

 _-Miło mieć przyjaciół, nie, Hime?- Wysoka dziewczyna, spojrzała się na nią z lekkim uśmiechem._

 _-Masz rację…"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Płatek wiśni dryfował powoli w powietrzu pokonując daleką drogę od swojego drzewa. Wiatr spokojnie gładził jego powierzchnię popychając go coraz dalej. Mocniejszy podmuch jednak zmienił jego trasę prosto na twarz nastolatka, który zmielił w ustach przekleństwo otrzepując się z niechcianej ozdoby. Towarzyszka roześmiała się na ten widok krytykując jego sposób bycia, on jednak ignorując jej uwagi zatrzymał się przy pobliskim sklepie kupując ciepłą bułkę melonową.

Wgryzł się w nią zachłannie, delektując się jej smakiem i ciszą, która zapanowała. Nie miał nic do porannych rozmów, jednak tego dnia wyjątkowo był niewyspany przez całonocne rozmyślanie o przyszłości, która jawiła się jako koszmar.

Przeszli przez szkolną bramę wykłócając się na temat nauczycieli nie zauważając dziewczyny pod drzewem, która wpatrywała się w nich z zazdrością w oczach. Jej usta lekko rozchylone wydawały się coś mówić, jednak żaden dźwięk nie rozbrzmiał. Była tylko bolesna cisza, przerywana wybuchami śmiechu wśród uczniów.

Po ostatnim dzwonku uczniowie zbierali się na zajęcia pozalekcyjne, bądź wymykali się w stronę wyjścia chcąc jak najszybciej opuścić znienawidzone przez siebie miejsce. Szóstka znajomych usiadła w sali znajdującej się na najwyższym piętrze, gdzie rozciągał się widok na boiska szkolne.

Tylko jedna osoba stała przy tablicy śledząc wzrokiem ruchy brunetki, która rozpisywała kolejne teorie na temat życia po śmierci. Wszyscy w ciszy słuchali jej wywodu, aż straciwszy koncepcje klapnęła na swoje miejsce popijając wodę.

-Rukia.- Ichigo poprawił się niepewnie na miejscu, przeczesując włosy ręką.

Wciąż nie był pewny, czy podjął właściwą decyzję. Jednak wiedział, że sam zbyt wiele nie zdziała. Pozostało mu zaufać znajomym i rozwikłać zagadkę.

-Co się dzieje, Ichigo? Czyżbyś miał coś nam do powiedzenia?

-Tak. Potrzebuję waszej pomocy.

-Och… Pomocy powiadasz.- Uśmiechnęła się złowieszczo, wyciągając z torby plastikowe berło.- Możesz prosić o łaskę, puchu marny.

-… Nawet tego nie skomentuję. Chodzi o ducha tej szkoły.

-Ducha tej szkoły? Ichigo to bezsensu, nikt nic nie wie. Już próbowałam, gdybyś mnie słuchał…

-Inoue Orihime.- Przerwał jej poirytowany, spoglądając za okno.

-Słucham?

-Tak się nazywa ten duch. Jej imię to Inoue Orihime. Z jakiegoś względu nie może opuścić budynku szkoły. Jest tu uwięziona. Nie pytaj skąd to wiem, po prostu wiem. I ona potrzebuje naszej pomocy. Musimy rozwiązać zagadkę, co się stało, że nie może opuścić świata żywych.

Przełknęła cicho ślinę, odkładając berło na bok, zapisała w zeszycie kilka rzeczy i po wzrokowym porozumieniu się z pozostałymi, uśmiechnęła się łagodnie.

-Przyjmuję twoje zlecenie. Ale będziesz musiał mi za to zapłacić.

-Słucham?! Przecież właśnie… Zrobiłem ci przysługę, mamy jakieś zajęcie!

-Ichigo, kompletnie nie znasz się na interesach, ale dzięki temu może uda nam się pozyskać więcej klientów jak uda nam się wyjaśnić tę zagadkę. Jestem genialna.

-Ty?

-Oczywiście. To wszystko było częścią mojego planu.- Odparła spokojnie, uśmiechając się triumfalnie. Wreszcie udało jej się dowiedzieć czegoś o duchu szkoły, a także, co się działo z jej przyjacielem.


	4. Please go, let none see me

Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego to robi. Może faktycznie oszalał skoro spędza wolny dzień w szkolnej bibliotece. Przejrzał już trzy roczniki szkolne i nie znalazł tam nic, co by mu pomogło. Podniósł wzrok na resztę ekipy, która zdawała się świetnie bawić rozmawiając wesoło i co jakiś czas wertując kolejne strony. Nie brali tego na serio. To była kolejna przygoda nic więcej, tylko on mógł widzieć smutek na jej twarzy, cierpiała, choć usilnie starała się pokazać mu, że wszystko w porządku. Ile już się tutaj błąkała szukając pomocy od kogokolwiek?

-Zamiast romansować moglibyście przeglądać te roczniki szybciej.- Burknął poirytowany odkładając kolejny na bok.

-Co ci tak śpieszno? To był twój pomysł zresztą, więc ciesz się, że w ogóle ci pomagamy.- Renji odparł chłodno, odkładając album na bok.- Kompletnie nie mam nastroju na spędzanie niedzieli w szkole. A jednak tu jestem, bo chcesz rozwiązać jakąś zagadkę. Jestem naprawdę super przyjacielem, nie sądzisz?

-Raczej dość leniwym.- Odparł mierząc go wzrokiem.

-To może sobie pójdę i zostawię cię tu samego z tym stosem?

-Przestańcie. Zachowujecie się jak dzieci. Rozumiem Ichigo, że cię denerwujemy swoją przyjaźnią, ale nie możesz od nas wymagać bycia produktywnymi w niedzielę. Zresztą sam co chwila spoglądasz w stronę okien. – Rukia wtrąciła się mówiąc spokojnie, choć można było wyczuć nutę irytacji w jej głosie.

Nie odpowiedział wracając do swojego przydziału. Orihime przysiadła obok niego uśmiechając się delikatnie, jakby chciała go pokrzepić. Nie mógł z nią rozmawiać w ich obecności, nie mógł im powiedzieć, że ona tu jest i czeka na jakiś znak. Wiedział, że jego relacje z przyjaciółmi są napięte, przez jego własne zachowanie, ale nieważne co by powiedział, to i tak by go nie posłuchali, nie przyjęliby przeprosin. A trudno się wytłumaczyć z tego, że spędza się czas z duchem. Był w patowej sytuacji.

-Przepraszam. Przeze mnie twoi przyjaciele się na ciebie gniewają. –Orihime powiedziała cicho, dotykając jego dłoni.- Naprawdę mi przykro.

Uśmiechnął się w ramach odpowiedzi, nie chcąc sprawiać jej więcej kłopotów niż ma. Nie zauważył jak Rukia mu się przygląda uważnie, wodzi wzrokiem wokół niego szukając jakiejś wskazówki. Martwiła się o niego, początkowo sądziła, że jest opętany, bądź doznał jakiegoś poważnego urazu mózgu. Jednak wbrew wszystkiemu zachowywał się jak zwykle, musiała więc odrzucić swoje wcześniejsze hipotezy. Teraz zaś chciała potwierdzenia najnowszej tezy dotyczącej przyjaciela. Od zawsze wiedziała, że jest inny. Czasami łapała go jak rozmawiał z powietrzem, ale nigdy się o to nie pytała. Nie chciała, by sądził, że bierze go za wariata.

Definitywnie nie był wariatem.

W telewizji mówili o takich medium. Osoby, które widzą, bądź wyczuwają duchy. Czy Ichigo był taki sam? Mogłaby sporo zarobić na tym darze, są wreszcie ludzie, którzy pragną kontaktu ze zmarłymi. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie na myśl o majątku, który mogłaby zbić na swoim naiwnym przyjacielu.

-Co się tak uśmiechasz, Rukia? -Renji wyrwał ją z zamyślenia.

-Nic takiego. Znalazłam ją. –Odpowiedziała zadowolona, obserwując jak rudzielec zrywa się z miejsca i podbiega do niej.

-Naprawdę?! Super!

-Nom. To był pierwszy rocznik, jaki złapałam w ręce.

Zapanowała gęsta cisza, gdy wszyscy wpatrywali się w nią z niedowierzaniem. Ichigo oddychał powoli próbując się uspokoić.

-Chcesz powiedzieć, że przez cały czas miałaś dobry rocznik w dłoni, a mimo wszystko nic nie powiedziałaś?

-Dokładnie. Tak był zabawniej. Inoue Orihime, tak?

Jej niewinny uśmiech potrafił zdenerwować dużo bardziej niż wymówki. Nie chciał jednak znowu dać się wciągnąć w niekończącą się kłótnię. Nachylił się nad nią spoglądając na uczniów z klasy Orihime. Wyglądali dość normalnie, poza staromodnym mundurkiem i uczesaniem. Nie byli jakoś specjalnie ładni, ale też nie straszyli. Typowe japońskie nastolatki.

Orihime pisnęła na widok swojej dawnej klasy. Żałowała, że nie pamiętała ich, czuła jedynie z kim była naprawdę blisko. Uśmiechnęła się z ulgą wskazując palcem zdjęcie jednej dziewczyny obok niej. Ichigo zmarszczył brwi próbując odczytać nazwisko rozumiejąc, że dziewczyna musiała sobie coś przypomnieć.

-Powinniśmy zacząć od niej.- Wskazał to samo zdjęcie co zjawa, próbując brzmieć naturalnie.

-Dlaczego akurat od niej?

-Intuicja. Myślę, że była najbliżej z Orihime. –Wzruszył ramionami, odchodząc do swojego stosu, by posprzątać. –Dzięki za pomoc.

-Isane Kotetsu. – Rukia odczytała dane dziewczyny.- Dobra, znajdę jej adres i jutro się tam wybierzemy po szkole.

-Jak chcesz. Mi to obojętne. Dobrze, że udało nam się coś znaleźć.

-Racja. Mieliśmy sporo szczęścia.- Odpowiedziała pod nosem, pomagając sprzątać.

-Miejmy tylko nadzieję, że nikt z tych byłych uczniów nie nastraszy nas policją. Pewnie nie ucieszą się z przypominania im o dawnej koleżance. – Renji trzepnął Keigo po głowie, próbując go obudzić.

-A to za co?!- Keigo wydarł się obolały, chlipiąc w ramię Mizuro.

-Za lenistwo. – Odparł szorstko, sięgając po swoją torbę. – Ja spadam, muszę jeszcze załatwić kilka rzeczy na mieście. A ty, Ichigo, z łaski swojej, odprowadź Rukię do domu.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź czerwonowłosy uciekł z biblioteki zostawiając za sobą pytający wzrok przyjaciół. Nie rozumiejąc, o co może chodzić pośpieszyli ze sprzątnięciem książek i ruszyli powoli w stronę swoich domów.

-O co mu chodziło?- Spojrzał się kątem oka na koleżankę, udając, że wcale go to nie obchodzi.

-Jest wściekły. – Odparła beznamiętnie bawiąc się słomką w swoim napoju.

-To zauważyłem, że ostatnio nie jest w sosie, ale o co mu chodzi?

-A jak myślisz?- Obróciła głowę w jego stronę zatrzymując się gwałtownie.- Przecież wiesz.

Wiedział. Dobrze wiedział, o co chodziło, to był temat tabu między nimi i rzadko kiedy mówili o tym głośno, ale przez jakiś czas było cicho, więc może łudził się, że coś się zmieniło. Pomylił się.

Rukia nie była prawdziwym członkiem klanu Kuchiki. Została przez nich adoptowana przez związek jej siostry z jednym z członków. Hisana była zawsze chorowita i potrzebowała stałej opieki. Była zupełnie inna od głośnej siostry, więc dla Ichigo nie było w tym nic dziwnego, że udało jej się skraść serce takiemu ponurakowi, jakim był Byakuya. Przyszłej głowie klanu. Jednak godząc się na związek z nim postawiła dwa warunki. Wreszcie wiążąc się z kimś takim miała świadomość, że czasy jej wolności skończą się na zawsze. Dlatego też wybłagała o miejsce w domu dla swojej siostry Rukii, której zapewniła swobodę do ukończenia liceum, a drugim warunkiem było przygarnięcie Renjiego jako jej kamerdynera i ochroniarza w jednym.

Dwójka przyjaciół oczywiście była szczęśliwa, że mogą być dalej razem, jednak nie przewidzieli konsekwencji tego życia. Nikt tego nie mógł przewidzieć, choć Ichigo sądził, że to wcale nie było takie trudne. Między przyjaciółmi zaczęło się rodzić uczucie, które próbowali ukrywać i ignorować. Jednak nie to było najgorsze. Wreszcie odwzajemniona miłość nie jest zła. Chodziło o politykę klanu.

Rukia po skończeniu liceum miała wyjść za kogoś o wysokiej pozycji. Nie będzie miała prawa głosu w tej kwestii.

-Czyli znowu gadaliście o głupotach w domu. – Mruknął pod nosem spoglądając na zabawę dzieciaków na pobliskim placu zabaw. –Twoja siostra jest w ciąży, nie?

-Tak. Przykro mi, już nie uda ci się jej poderwać. –Odparła zaczepnie pchając go do dalszej drogi.

-Bardzo śmieszne. Nigdy nie podkochiwałem się w twojej siostrze. Jest za poważna. – Ruszył powoli kopiąc przybłąkany kamień.

-Mój brat jednak widział w niej coś niezwykłego.

-Pewnie brak rodowodu. Kundelki bywają urocze.

-Ichigo!- Walnęła go w żebra przyśpieszając kroku.- Nie jesteśmy kundlami!

-Powiedz to takim ważniakom. Dla nich biedni to zawsze coś gorszego. Sam nie wiem, co połączyło twoją siostrę z Byakuyą. Nie umiem tego pojąć.

-Po prostu się zakochał, nie potrzeba do tego żadnej filozofii.- Burknęła ostro, nadymając policzki ze złości.

Uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi dobrze wiedząc, że ona sama nie wie, co ich połączyło, ale za bardzo się boi zapytać. Bo wreszcie świadomość, że mogło to być spowodowane stanem zdrowia Hisany, nie była aż tak nieprawdopodobna. I może właśnie ta czarna myśl zatruwała jej głowę.

.

.

.

 _Znowu czuła na sobie czyjś wzrok, jednak gdy się rozglądała wokół, nikogo podejrzanego nie widziała. Nie chciała robić afery przez jej podejrzenia. Jej przyjaciółki nie zasłużyły na więcej kłopotów. Wystarczyło, że musiały znosić jej wielbicieli. A przecież nie robiła nic, by zwracać na siebie jakąkolwiek uwagę. Chciała pozostać anonimowa, więc czemu chłopcy ją tak wielbili?_

 _Westchnęła ciężko siadając na swoim miejscu. Dziwne uczucie wreszcie znikło i mogła odpocząć. Nie sądziła, że niepokój może tak źle wpływać na organizm._

 _-Hime-chan! Udało ci się coś kupić?_

 _-Nie. Nie mam szans ze sportowcami, zawsze wykupią najlepsze rzeczy._

 _-Jak chcesz mogę się z tobą podzielić swoim bento._

 _-Nie trzeba. Jeden dzień głodówki niczego nie zmieni. Jutro już będę pamiętała, by wziąć swoje bento._

 _-Oby, oby. Nie chcemy, by coś ci się stało._

 _Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie sięgając po cukierka, którego dostała od brata. Jej żołądek zaczął powoli protestować przeciwko głodówce, jednak nie pozostało jej nic innego jak wytrzymać do końca dnia. Przecież nie umrze od braku bento._

 _._

 _._

 _._

-To tutaj? – Keigo gwizdnął podziwiając luksusowy budynek mieszkalny.- To ludzi aktualnie stać na takie rzeczy?

-Pewnie, że stać. Jak ktoś ma odpowiednią pozycję w społeczeństwie, to może mieć wszystko.- Rukia odparła poirytowana idąc do wejścia budynku.- Ochrona… I co my im powiemy?

-Może, że jesteśmy z gazetki szkolnej i chcemy przeprowadzić wywiad ze sławną kardiochirurg, która ukończyła naszą placówkę?- Mizuro podniósł wzrok znad telefonu uśmiechając się znacząco.

-Też bym na to wpadła.

Podeszli do ochraniarza, który nie wyglądał jakoś specjalnie groźnie, ale też nie należał do sympatycznych, a definitywnie robił problemy ze wszystkiego. Starcie z nim nie było takie proste, bo nie umieli udowodnić, że faktycznie są młodymi dziennikarzami. Brakowało im kunsztu i perswazji do tego.

-Nie przepuszczę was. Moja praca to dbać o prywatność mieszkańców, wścibskie dzieciaki.

-Ale my chcemy się widzieć z jedną osobą! To jest naprawdę ważne!

-Pewnie chcecie załatwić termin operacji dla członka rodziny przed kolejką, huh? Mowy nie ma!

-Wiesz kim ja jestem?! Wystarczy, że pstryknę palcami, a wyleją cię z tej pracy i już nigdy nie znajdziesz zatrudnienia!- Wściekła Rukia wybuchła wyrywając się Renjiemu.

-A co tu za zamieszanie?- Białowłosa kobieta stanęła przy drzwiach, przyglądając im się ze zmieszaniem.

-Pani jest Isane-san? –Ichigo podszedł do niej, próbując zachować spokojny wyraz twarzy.- Mamy do pani prośbę.

Wpuściła ich do swojego skromnego mieszkania, zapraszając do salonu, gdzie każdy znalazł swoje miejsce. Rukia podziwiała umieszczone na meblach porcelanowe figurki, zaś reszta po prostu siedziała i czekała aż pani doktor powróci do nich z herbatą.

Ku ich zaskoczeniu nie trwało to wcale tak długo jak przypuszczali. Filiżanki z herbatą szybko znalazły się na stoliku razem z miską pełną ciasteczek. Po upewnieniu, że każdemu jest wygodnie i nikomu nie zabraknie herbaty, usiadła na swoim fotelu uśmiechając się łagodnie.

-To w czym mogę pomóc?- Spytała z pewną sympatią w głosie, sięgając po ciasteczko.- Nie krępujcie się, możecie się częstować.

-Chcemy usłyszeć od pani o Orihime Inoue.- Ichigo odpowiedział stanowczo, chyląc głowę w geście proszenia.

-O Hime-chan? Dlaczego?- Zakłopotana postawiła filiżankę na stoliku, próbując opanować nerwy.

-Bo jej duch znajduje się w szkole i nie może udać się do świata zmarłych. Chcemy jej pomóc i zrozumieć, co się stało tamtego dnia. Wiemy, że minęło już sporo czasu od tamtych lat, jednak jej duch wskazał nam panią. Musiała mieć powód.- Rukia odpowiedziała spokojnie przejmując dowodzenie nad sytuacją.

-Nadal tam jest?- Isane spuściła wzrok zamyślając się na moment.- Hime i ja byłyśmy przyjaciółkami. Polubiłyśmy się już pierwszego dnia. Była bardzo ładną dziewczyną i miała mnóstwo wielbicieli, ale ona na to nie zważała. Jej jedynym celem było dostanie się na medycynę i pomaganie ludziom. Znaczy, marzyła o wielkiej miłości, ale żaden nie myślał o niej na tyle poważnie, żeby dotrzymać jej kroku. Była uwielbiana przez nauczycieli, bo była odpowiedzialna i ułożona. Nie sprawiała żadnych kłopotów. Tylko niektóre dziewczyny kręciły nosem z zazdrości, że tylu chłopców ją lubi. Policja nawet sprawdzała każdego ucznia w szkole, ale każdy miał alibi i nawet te, które życzyły jej nieszczęścia były przerażone.

-Rozumiem. A kto był jej największym nemezis?

-Nemezis? Nie, raczej nikt. Dziewczyny się boczyły, czasem wywalały jej zeszyty, czy przyklejały gumę do włosów, ale tak naprawdę nikt nie robił jej krzywdy. To były raczej złośliwości.

-Hmmm… No dobrze, a czy mówiła coś przed zaginięciem?

-Przed zaginięciem? Nie. Nic nie mówiła, ale wyglądała na przerażoną. Ciągle się za siebie oglądała i nie chciała przebywać sama. Wydawało mi się to zabawne, ale jak teraz o tym myślę, to ona coś przeczuwała…

W pokoju zapanowała cisza przerywana chrupaniem przez Keigo ciasteczek. Rukia zamyślona wykręcała sobie palce próbując ułożyć wszystkie fakty w całość. Opowieść kobiety nie zdawała nic wnosić poza tym, że dziewczyna przeczuwała, że coś się może z nią stać. Nic dziwnego, że policja zaniechała śledztwa, skoro nie było żadnych porządnych poszlak.

-A miała jakiegoś wielbiciela, który nie poddawał się nieważne co by się nie działo?- Ichigo odezwał się nagle, spoglądając na jedno ze zdjęć na komodzie.

-Miała wielu wielbicieli. Jednak takim najgorętszym chyba był dozorca. Nikt za nim nie przepadał, bo był trochę mroczny. Wyglądał jak żywy trup i te jego gadki. Nie było w nim żadnych emocji, ale z jakiś powodów upatrzył sobie Hime. Co prawda ona kilka razy się do niego odezwała i mu pomogła, gdy nasza klasa zrobiła szkodę, ale nic poza tym. Nigdy nic do niego nie czuła, po prostu była sympatyczna i pomocna dla wszystkich. Jednak on to widział chyba jakoś inaczej. Prześladował ją. Wiele razy się skarżyła, że ją śledził. Nawet podobno kiedyś pobił jednego z uczniów, który przystawiał się do Hime. W każdym razie nie lubiła go. To nie był jej typ.

-Czy Orihime coś robiła przed zaginięciem?

-Hmm… Podczas przerwy powiedziała, że musi coś załatwić. I poszła gdzieś i nigdy nie wróciła. Jednak teraz sobie przypominam, że w ręce gniotła jakiś papier. Nie wiem jednak, o co mogło chodzić. Raczej jestem mało pomocna w tej kwestii, zupełnie jak 50 lat temu. Zaginięcie Hime było straszne. Jej brat tak to przeżywał. Wszyscy czuli się winni, że do tego doprowadziliśmy.

-Dziękujemy za poświecony nam czas. Może się pani wydawać, że nic nie wniosła do śledztwa, jednak proszę mi uwierzyć, że dała nam kilka dobrych poszlak. Teraz jedynie musimy zachęcić ducha, by nam opowiedział, co się stało podczas tej pamiętnej przerwy.- Rukia wstała z sofy dając wszystkim znać, że już czas iść. – Do widzenia. Życzymy pani szczęścia.

Reszta ukłoniła się i szybko pobiegli za brunetką, która bawiła się swoim telefonem. Nikt się nie odzywał bojąc się, co może chodzić po głowie koleżance. Dla nich opowieść starej kobiety była nieskładna, pełna luk, no i, pełna podziwu dla swojej przyjaciółki. Nie dała im nic wartego zaczepienia.

-No to chyba mamy rozwiązanie zagadki.

-Co masz na myśli, Rukia?- Ichigo zmarszczył czoło nie rozumiejąc, o co może jej chodzić.

-To proste. Orihime dostała list miłosny od kogoś, z kim chciała zakończyć znajomość. Poszła tam, by po raz ostatni wyjaśnić, że między nimi nic nie będzie, jednak nie przewidziała, że ten ktoś zadba, by byli sami, wziął ją w pułapkę i nie mogąc pogodzić się z odmową postanowił ją zabić. A zwłoki definitywnie schował gdzieś na terenie szkoły.

-Czy takie rzeczy nie załatwia się na dachu szkoły? Nie wierzę, żeby tam nikogo nie było. A nawet jeśli, jakby przetransportował zwłoki gdzie indziej?

-Poczekał na rozpoczęcie lekcji, a później spokojnie schodził z nią na odpowiednie piętro. Pewnie jeszcze pocałował na pożegnanie, żałując, że tak to musiało się skończyć.

-A mi się wydaje, że za dużo oglądasz telewizji.- Ichigo burknął pod nosem, nie chcąc uwierzyć w taki scenariusz, jednak nawet on czuł, że to było bardzo prawdopodobne.- Nie cierpię twojego mózgu.


	5. you know you're going to fall

Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Wreszcie nie mieli stu procentowej pewności, że ich teoria jest prawdziwa. Rozmawiali raptem z jedną osobą, to trochę mało jak na śledztwo, choć brunetka już wyraziła swoją opinię o zbrodni. On jednak nie potrafił jej tego przekazać. Nie wiedział czy to z powodu strachu przed utraceniem jej, czy niechęcią do dawania fałszywej nadziei.

-Odwiedziliście Isane-chan?- Orihime przerwała milczenie spoglądając na niego wyraźnie zaciekawiona.

-Spotkaliśmy ją. Jest sławnym lekarzem. Byłabyś dumna z takiej znajomej. Mieszka nawet w strzeżonym apartamentowcu.- odpowiedział z wymuszonym uśmiechem dłubiąc w swoim lunchu.

-NAPRAWDĘ?! To niesamowite! SUPER! Aż szkoda, że nie mogę jej zobaczyć! Szczęściarz z ciebie, Ichigo!

-A ty? Kim chciałaś zostać, gdy …-zamilkł speszony nie wiedząc jak to powiedzieć. „Byłaś jeszcze w liceum" brzmiało głupio zważywszy, że nadal w tym liceum jest. A powiedzieć „gdy byłaś jeszcze żywa" było jeszcze gorsze. Orihime uśmiechnęła się łagodnie siadając obok niego.

-Miałam wiele marzeń. Chciałam zostać piekarzem, cukiernikiem, astronautą, nauczycielem, super bohaterem… Wydaje mi się, że byłam osobą, która praktycznie cały czas chodziła z głową w chmurach. Nie pamiętam za bardzo… Dobrze, że pamiętam swoje imię i Isane-chan. Ale o niej sobie przypomniałam dopiero jak zobaczyłam ją na zdjęciu. Przepraszam, że nie jestem zbyt pomocna.

-W porządku. Damy sobie radę. Jeśli chcemy być prawdziwymi detektywami, to musimy się nauczyć działać z minimalnym zasobem informacji. Twoje imię i tak było dużą pomocą.

-Skoro tak mówisz.- Przygaszona wstała i ruszyła w kierunku boisk szkolnych.

-Orihime?- Zawołał za nią nie rozumiejąc skąd u niej to przygnębienie.

-Zaraz zaczną się lekcje.- odwróciła się do niego uśmiechnięta.- Daj z siebie wszystko, Ichigo-kun! Ja muszę odpocząć.

Znikła zanim zdołał powiedzieć cokolwiek. Zaniepokojony ruszył powoli w stronę szkoły zastanawiając się, czy aby na pewno zrobił dobrze nie mówiąc jej o poszlakach śledztwa. Może gdyby wspomniał tego dozorcę, to by sobie coś przypomniała?

.

.

.

Zanim udało mu się wejść do klasy, poczuł piekący ból w okolicy lewego boku. Stęknął zaskoczony, zwijając się z bólu. Spojrzał się z wyrzutem na brunetkę, która stała przy nim ze swoim pogardliwym uśmieszkiem.

-Słabeusz. Spotkajmy się po lekcjach. Muszę o czymś z tobą porozmawiać.

Odwróciła się na pięcie biegnąc ku swojej klasie. Nabrał powietrza prostując się powoli. Nie wiedział dlaczego jego życie to piekło, ale wolał nie myśleć o tym, mógłby jeszcze dojść do wniosków, które by stwierdzały słuszność takiego życia.

Keigo zajmował jego miejsce śmiejąc się z własnego żartu, gdy Mizuiro siedział obok niego jak zwykle wpatrzony w telefon. Przynajmniej oni go nie bili, a w szczególności nie z zaskoczenia. Jedynym atakiem, który doznawał od nich były słowne przepychanki i próby uścisków. Jednak to było o wiele delikatniejsze niż ciosy przyjaciółki.

-Wróciłeś? Twoja niewidzialna dziewczyna się na ciebie obraziła? –Szatyn wstał z jego miejsca chichocząc z własnego żartu.

-To nie jest moja dziewczyna. –Burknął urażony, wpatrując się w okno.

-Nie przejmuj się nim, Ichigo. Asano-kun jest po prostu zazdrosny. Nim się nie interesują nawet niewidzialne dziewczyny.

-Wcale, że nie! Mam swoje wielbicielki! Są po prostu bardzo ciche!

Ichigo parsknął pod nosem starając się ze wszystkich sił nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Poza Mizuiro, żaden z jego kolegów, z nim włącznie, nie miał wielkiego powodzenia wśród dziewczyn. O ile potrafił zrozumieć, że jest mało atrakcyjny przez kolor włosów i miano delikwenta, to nie rozumiał dlaczego Keigo czy Chad są tak nisko w rankingu popularności.

-Wszystko w porządku, Ichigo?- Mizuiro podniósł głowę znad telefonu przyglądając mu się uważnie.

-Nie bardzo. Czeka mnie kolejna rozmowa z Rukią. Was też zwołała na spotkanie?

-Nie. Nic nam nie mówiła. Pewnie już nie ma konieczności, by cała nasza ekipa w tym siedziała. Nie martw się, na pewno nie będzie tak źle. Wreszcie Abarai-kun umie ją powstrzymać.

-Niby umie, ale najczęściej po prostu jej pomaga w dręczeniu mnie.

-No cóż…. Widocznie tak okazują ci swoją miłość.

-Wolałbym czekoladę.

-Nikt ci nie da czekolady. Przecież jesteś w trójce looserów. – Keigo zaśmiał się stojąc nad nim z zadowoloną miną.

-Jeszcze przed chwilą twierdziłeś, że masz wielbicielki.

-Mówiłem o tobie, Chadzie i Mizuiro!

-Asano-kun, wolałbym żebyś nie rozpowiadał głupot. W porównaniu do ciebie ja mam z kim się spotykać.

-Jak ty właściwie ogarniasz te wszystkie kobiety?

-Jestem urażony… Po prostu ogarniam i już. Od tego mam telefon.

-I żadna nie podejrzewa, że ją wykorzystujesz?

-Dlaczego miałyby podejrzewać cokolwiek? Dlatego, Asano-kun, nie znajdziesz sobie dziewczyny. Ty nawet jednej byś nie ogarnął.

-Wypraszam sobie! I dlaczego mówisz do mnie tak formalnie?!

Ichigo pokręcił głową nie chcąc się wtrącać do sprzeczki przyjaciół. Nie pochwalał tego, co robił Mizuiro, ale w gruncie rzeczy nie robił nic złego, poza umawianiem się z kilkoma dorosłymi kobietami, które najpewniej miały już mężów i po prostu były nimi znudzone.

.

.

.

Ziewnął przeciągle czekając na przyjaciół. Przez cały dzień Orihime się nie pojawiła i wolał tego nie zmieniać. Nadal miał mieszane uczucia do tego wszystkiego. Orihime była duchem, a mimo to nie chciał jej stracić. Żałował, że przyszło im się spotkać w takich okolicznościach. Choć gdyby była normalną uczennicą szkoły nie miałby za wiele szans na porozmawianie z nią. Była przecież ładna i inteligentna. Urodzona idolka szkoły.

-Mógłbyś być bardziej podekscytowany. – Renji podszedł do niego z puszką kawy w dłoni. –Wreszcie uwolnisz się od niewidzialnego stalkera.

-Śmieszne. Gdzie zgubiłeś Rukię?

-Nie bój się, zaraz przyjdzie. Rozmawia z nauczycielem o czymś.

-Wiesz o czym chce z nami porozmawiać?

-Wiem tylko, że chodzi o tę sprawę z duchem. Chyba chce porozmawiać jeszcze z kilkoma osobami.

-Przecież mówiła, że zagadka jest rozwiązana…

-To są tylko hipotezy, zresztą wcale nie zmieniła zdania, chce się wypytać właśnie o tego dozorcę. Rozmawiałeś może o nim z tą całą Orihime?

-Nie. Ledwo jej powiedziałem o pani doktor, a później się po prostu zmyła. Przepraszam.

-Za co? Nie twoja wina, może sobie przypomina przeszłość i pewnie nie jest to ciekawe. Ja bym wolał po śmierci nie pamiętać jak umierałem. A szczególnie gdybym był zamordowany.

\- Pewnie masz rację, to nie są miłe wspomnienia.

Uśmiechnął się gorzko, bawiąc się amuletem podarowanym przez siostry. Przez ten cały czas nie przyszło mu do głowy jak wspomnienia mogą oddziaływać na dziewczynę. Nie umarła ze starości czy w wypadku. Została zamordowana przez osobę, która darzyła ją wypaczoną miłością. Nie umiał sobie tego wyobrazić. Przychodzić codziennie do szkoły ze strachem, bać się wyjść z klasy, by przypadkiem nie zostać zaczepionym przez jakiegoś świra. Popularność miała swoje minusy, szczególnie jeśli jest się miłym z natury. Takim osobom definitywnie trudniej jest się bronić, bo wbrew rozsądkowi zawsze stawiają dobro innych na pierwszym miejscu. Nie chcą nikogo skrzywdzić i przez to sami zostają ofiarami.

Renji trzepnął go po głowie w drodze do kosza na śmieci. Gdy wrócił, ponowił uderzenie ignorując krzywe spojrzenie przyjaciela. Nie orientował się za mocno w sytuacji, bo nie widział żadnych istot z innego świata. Jednak znał rudzielca wystarczająco długo, żeby wiedzieć, że wszystko analizuje w każdy możliwy sposób i coraz mocniej gubiąc się w chaosie myśli.

-Przestań tak rozmyślać o tym. Żyły ci wyskoczą na czole od tego gdybania.

-O co ci chodzi?!- Zirytowany odepchnął go od siebie, wpatrując się w podłogę.

-Pewnie myślisz, że będzie cierpieć i może nie powinniśmy się dowiadywać prawdy. Jednak uważam, że spędzanie wieczności w szkole nie jest najlepszą rzeczą na świecie. Lepiej jej będzie, gdy wreszcie uwolni się od tego świata i może będzie miała szansę się odrodzić, jeśli te gadki są prawdą.

-Niby to logiczne, ale nie chcę, by cierpiała.

-Nikt nie chce, ale czasem jest to nieuniknione. Robimy to dla jej przyszłości. Przestań więc nad tym rozmyślać.

-A ty… Puścisz Rukię?- Spojrzał się wyzywająco, nie wiedząc, dlaczego właściwie tak katuje przyjaciela.

-Nie będę miał wyboru. Puszczę. Nie mam nawet możliwości, by się sprzeciwić. Nie mam pozycji, pieniędzy ani nie jestem specjalnie inteligentny. Jakby nie patrzeć jestem marnym kandydatem na męża. Jeśli kogoś kochasz, potrafisz się zmusić, by myśleć o szczęściu tej osoby. Czasami to szczęście wcale nie jest przy naszym boku.

-Kto ci to powiedział? Mój ojciec ciągle mi powtarza, że o miłość trzeba walczyć.

-Bo trzeba, nie można spocząć na laurach, ale czasem sama walka nie wystarczy. Jeśli kogoś kochasz, chcesz dla tej osoby jak najlepiej. Ubóstwo i ostracyzm społeczny to raczej nie najlepsza perspektywa na szczęście. Interesowałem się, co mógłbym zrobić dla Rukii, jak mógłbym ją zatrzymać przy sobie, ale w tej historii nie byłoby szczęścia bez poparcia rodziny Kuchiki, a to jest niemożliwe. Oni mają inne plany względem niej. Przynajmniej nie będzie jej niczego brakować.

-Poza miłością?

-Może jej partnerowi uda się ją w sobie rozkochać. – Renji uśmiechnął się łagodnie, jednak cała jego postawa mówiła zupełnie co innego.

Ichigo nic już nie powiedział, wpatrywał się tylko w przyjaciela, który ze wszystkich sił próbował wyglądać na silnego i niewzruszonego całą swoją sytuacją. Sam już nawet nie wiedział czyje położenie jest gorsze. Orihime zniknie z jego życia, bo wreszcie zazna spokoju i będzie mogła się odrodzić oraz naprawdę żyć. Renji straci Rukię z powodu interesów rodzinnych. Będzie widział osobę, którą kocha praktycznie codziennie u boku innego mężczyzny.

Ichigo nie umiał sobie wyobrazić bólu, który temu towarzyszy. Szczególnie jak przyjdzie do założenia prawdziwej rodziny. Kiedy twoje marzenia zostają zderzone z rzeczywistością i rozsypane na drobny mak tylko dlatego, bo nie urodziłeś się w zamożnej rodzinie. Bo jesteś sierotą bez wpływów.

Ciszę między nimi przerwała Rukia, która weszła do klasy wyraźnie nadąsana. Usiadła przy Renjim wyciągając ze swojej torby różowy notes w króliki. Kartkowała go przez krótką chwilę, by spojrzeć się na rudzielca z dziwną niepewnością.

-Musimy porozmawiać jeszcze z trzema osobami. Poszperałam w programie mojego brata i dowiedziałam się o miejscu pobytu byłego dyrektora szkoły, wychowawczyni Orihime oraz jeszcze jednej jej koleżanki. Niestety miejsce pobytu dozorcy jest nieznane. Możliwe, że nie żyje, albo po prostu wyjechał. W każdym razie nie znalazłam go w urzędowych dokumentach.

-To kiedy idziemy?

-Dzisiaj. Dyrektor szkoły dowiedział się o naszym śledztwie i mamy zaprzestać nękania ludzi opowieściami o duchu. Dlatego musimy to skończyć dzisiaj.

Zamrugał zaskoczony nie spodziewając się takich słów. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nic mu nie przychodziło do głowy, ruszył więc posłusznie za brunetką zastanawiając się dlaczego szkoła jest temu aż tak przeciwna. Co prawda Orihime nikogo nie nękała, ani nic z tych dziwnych duchowych rzeczy, ale jednak opinia nawiedzonej szkoły i tak już do nich przylgnęła. Czemu więc szkoła nie chce z tym skończyć?

.

.

.

Po godzinie jazdy różnymi liniami metra dotarli do osiedla domków jednorodzinnych, gdzie znajdował się budynek w typowo japońskim stylu. Speszony spoglądał na tabliczkę informującą o klanie, który w tej rezydencji zamieszkiwał. Wszystko wokół niego krzyczało „yakuza", w tym także jego rozum.

-Co my tutaj robimy, Rukia?! Chcesz nas zabić?!- Stęknął wystraszony, chowając się nieznacznie za Renjim.- Przecież to dom yakuzy, albo innego wielkiego bossa!

-To dom dyrektora szkoły, Ichigo. Ogarnij się. Tak kiedyś wyglądały typowe domy arystokracji. Wiem, że teraz wszystko się buduje na modłę zachodu, ale nie każdy porzucił swoje korzenie.

-Jakoś mnie to nie przekonuje. Jak umrzemy, to będzie tylko i wyłącznie twoja wina.

-Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, tchórzu.

Nacisnęła guzik przy niewielkim domofonie, czekając na jakiś odzew, gdy Ichigo próbował się uspokoić. Nagle drzwi uchyliły się nieznacznie ukazując w nich wysokiego, siwowłosego mężczyznę, który definitywnie nie był Japończykiem.

Stali w ciszy przez dłuższą chwilę nie wiedząc, w jakim języku powinni się zapytać o nękającą ich sprawę. Obcy wyczuł ich popłoch i uśmiechnął się delikatnie, kłaniając się nieznacznie.

-Witam, w czym mogę państwu pomóc?- Mimo że był obcokrajowcem, nie można było mu zarzucić kaleczenia języka. Jego czysty japoński uspokoił przyjaciół rozluźniając ich napięte mięśnie.

-Dzień dobry, zastaliśmy może dyrektora Yamamoto?- Rukia pierwsza odzyskała rezon.

-Jaką macie sprawę do pana Shigekuni?

-Chcemy się zapytać o morderstwo uczennicy w naszej szkole. A raczej o jej prześladowcę, który pracował jako dozorca.

Mężczyzna jakby się strapił. Wyglądał na poważnego, ale sympatycznego człowieka, który przekłada lojalność względem swojego pana na pierwsze miejsce. Rozejrzał się po okolicy, a gdy nie ujrzał żadnych świadków, wpuścił ich na teren rezydencji. Za bramą dom wydawał się jeszcze większy. Wyglądał jak żywcem wzięty z filmu o samurajach, gdzie młodzi uczniowie ćwiczyli w szkołach mistrzów swoją drogę miecza.

-Pan Shigekuni jest już bardzo stary, może nie pamiętać tych wydarzeń, ani pracowników. Nie nękajcie go za bardzo, już dosyć wycierpiał przez to zdarzenie.

Przytaknęli nie wiedząc co jeszcze by mogli powiedzieć. Kiedy zostali wpuszczeni do przestrzennego pomieszczenia, nie zastali tam nikogo, ani niczego. Usiedli na szybko przyniesionych poduszkach czekając na pojawienie się pana tego domu. Zajęło to dużo więcej czasu niż się spodziewali. Znużeni wpatrywali się w postawnego staruszka, który mimo swojego wieku nadal poruszał się na własnych nogach z drobną pomocą drewnianej laski. Usiadł przed nimi poprawiając swoją długą brodę, by nie zawadzała w razie wstawania.

-Mój sługa powiedział mi, że chcecie mnie zapytać o zaginięcie tej dziewczyny.- jego głos był chłodny, nieznoszący sprzeciwu, ani litości. Ichigo przełknął cicho ślinę modląc się, by jak najszybciej wyjść z tego domu. Powietrze zrobiło się dziwnie ciężkie i nie do wytrzymania.

-Interesuje nas dozorca. Podobno był najmłodszy, blady, niezbyt towarzyski. – Rukia odezwała się pewnym tonem, nie dając po sobie poznać, że w środku aż nią trzęsie.

-Dozorca? Co dozorca ma do tej dziewczyny?

-Był jej prześladowcą. Tak przynajmniej stwierdziła przyjaciółka Inoue-san. Dlatego chcemy się dowiedzieć o nim czegoś więcej.

-Nie był zbyt rozmowny. Ulquiorra Cifer. Nie był Japończykiem, dlatego jego japoński był dosyć mizerny. Dobrze wykonywał swoją pracę, za niską płacę, bo dodatkowo brał naukę języka. Nie robił problemów. Może panna Inoue źle go zrozumiała? To przedawniona sprawa. Jestem pewien, że dziewczyna została uprowadzona poza terenem szkoły. Nie zatrudniłbym przecież mordercy!

-Nikt nie insynuuje, że tak było. Rozumiemy pana frustrację i dziękujemy za poświęcony nam czas. -Rukia ukłoniła się nisko dając znać chłopakom, by zrobili to samo.

-Co za zgred. Nieprzyjemny dziadek. Nic dziwnego, że policja porzuciła śledztwo skoro musieli znosić takiego typa. – Ichigo mamrotał pod nosem, czując jak się trzęsie z nerwów.

-Dla niego każda taka wizyta to jak atak na jego osobę. Był dyrektorem i najbardziej odpowiada za to, co się stało. Nic dziwnego, że próbuje się bronić nawet przez irracjonalne zrzucanie winy na ofiarę.- Rukia zachowywała spokój, mimo że każda kolejna wizyta u byłych uczniów czy nauczycieli kończyła się tak samo. Ludzie byli poirytowani i odpowiadali ze złością, odpychając od siebie odpowiedzialność. Nikt nie chciał wracać do tych mrocznych czasów. Afera, jaka wybuchła po zaginięciu tak popularnej dziewczyny, musiała się negatywnie odbić na uczniach i pracownikach.

-Zachowują się jakby to była wina Orihime! To tak jak ci gwałciciele, którzy próbują wmówić, że kobieta sama ich zachęcała!

-Rozumiem cię, Ichigo, i też jestem zła, ale nas nie dotknęła ta tragedia. Nie możemy oceniać zachowania innych ludzi przez nasz pryzmat. Chyba będziemy musieli zamknąć sprawę.

Ichigo podłamał się, nie umiejąc znaleźć argumentów, by zmienić zdanie przyjaciółki. Nawet on miał wrażenie, że trafili na dead end.


End file.
